Monarch
The eldest child and only daughter of one of the leading professors and researchers at the Ozalian University of Technology, Flo Lithium (better known by her handle as Monarch) would have been destined to follow in her father's foosteps if it had not been for her natural talent with magic. Studying in equal parts at both institutions, Monarch became extremely proficient at both arts, and today uses her unique blend of magic and technology to research transmutation and necromancy. The first to bring light to the suspiscious acts of the Universarium Order, she organised the creation of the investigation team that would put an end to their schemes. History Personality Externally, Monarch is a cold and intelligent individual who views the world as hard numbers and facts. She values results and efficiency above all else, as shown by her rare use of magitech to enhance and amplify her magical abilities (although some might argue that it is the other way around), and in most cases believes that the end justifies the means. While mysterious, rarely enclosing personal details or even her name to others unless it is of utmost importance, Monarch's loyalties lie firmly with both of the world's most prestigious guilds. She defends both of them vehemently and is always suspicious of those who might bring harm to the organisations, along with any of those who ally themselves with the guilds. Magic 'Soul Weaver, Mysticism Art' Long being an obsession of hers, with Soul Weaver Monarch can twist the life energy that flows through all living things. This can be used to cause incredible pain and internal injury in a subject, or she can steal the energy of one person to rejuvinate another (or herself). While considered by many to be a taboo, Monarch has even learned how to weave the energy she siphons from herself or from others into inanimate objects or corpses, bringing them to life completely under her control. *''Soul Weaver Art, Cascade:'' Utilising a blast of raw life energy, one of the most volatile and dangerous substances when left untempered, Monarch can disintegrate objects in an explosion of blue energy. It is capable of melting through even the toughest of metals. *''Soul Weaver Art, Siphon:'' By drawing energy out of living things, or even herself, Monarch can give life-force a physical form which is easy for her to twist and meld to fit her needs. The removal of this life-force causes fatigue in the target and if enough is removed may even result in death. *''Soul Weaver Art, Rejuvination:'' When applied carefully, drained life-force can be imbued into living things, promoting healing and stamina in the individual. *''Soul Weaver Art, Command:'' However, if this energy is forced into non-living things such as machines or the dead, Monarch can manipulate them easily like a puppet, allowing her to create combat-ready minions or to easily control advanced technological equipment. Skills Magitech Expertise: Spending half of her life at the Ozalian University of Technology, Monarch is extremely skilled at handling technology both mundane and magical. Magical Theory Expertise: Treating magic much as she would a science, Monarch's knowledge of magical theory is arguably one of the nation's most extensive. Equipment Magitech Replacements: Suffering from many injuries over the years, coupled with the occasional desire to improve part of her own body beyond that of magic, much of Monarch's body is mechanical. Organs have been replaced, most notably her right eye which is now capable of seeing at distances far beyond that of a human, and even her entire right arm has been replaced with a set of razor-sharp claws. Siphon Channel: A large staff about six feet in length, the Siphon Channel is a unique magitech design which is used to amplify magical powers when they are cast through it. Connected to Monarch on such a deep level that it is impossible for another to use it, the Siphon Channel is the only thing allowing her to perform magic to the degree that she does with so little training. It also functions as a bludgeoning weapon with a large, heavy head, and its magitech nature incorporates several features that mimic common spells. These include the production of a tiny light, the ability to tap into communication systems with ease, and various other minor functions. Notes Category:Ozalian Category:Magitechnician Category:Mysticism Art Category:Protagonist Category:Human